Blind Wishing
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Prompt from frostbite883: AU A Jinn (a freed genie) resurrected Amon, give the equalist the power to control his former soldiers at will (Amon can only mind control those who were/are equalists) and amplified his power a slight bit so he can stand SOME chance against Korra. Though I threw a few tweaks to this prompt *CoughKuviraIsTheGenieCough*. Rated T for horny Tahno.


A wish is a wish; from whom it doesn't matter. Frankly Kuvira was more than happy to grant this one. It was a request from a vengeful Tahno. Apparently the man also had a bone to pick with the Avatar and her friends.

Though he seemed more spiteful towards Mako. Apparently the boy, with help from Korra had ruined his life.

Kuvira didn't much care to hear his sob story though…what she was interested in was twisting the man's wish to suit her own needs—to take the Avatar down before she could interfere with her plans.

And what a better way to do so, it was flawless really—grant the boy his wish and then claim she had no other choice. She could unite the rest of the Earth Kingdom without causing herself backlash.

What where the Jinn for if not trickery.

If the boy was fool enough to seek out revenge, he'd deserve the consequences.

Furthermore he was rather annoying anyhow; the first thing he had done when he saw Kuvira glance at her breasts and let his eyes linger there. He then whistled a little cat call. She certainly wasn't eye candy, such disrespect wouldn't go unpunished.

Kuvira took a seat on a near by rock. "So. You really want me to resurrect Amon?" She asked, drumming her fingers along the rock's rough surface.

"That's right. And I'd like his legions of followers to suddenly…gain interest in him once more." Tahno added.

This was growing a bit difficult; once Amon took the Avatar down Kuvira would not only have to take him down, but his followers as well. She tapped her chin, pondering her options.

There was an idea…she could throw in another loophole—if Amon fell, his followers would suddenly lose interest in his cause once more.

"Are you listening to me?" Tahno frowned.

"I am now." She forced a smile.

"Good, less thinking, more listening. In addition to his army of equalists he needs power enough to match the Avatar." Tahno instructed.

"So it shall be." Kuvira smirked. More so at her latest loophole; once Amon accomplishes his task his power shall be nullified.

"Well what are you waiting for then?!" Tahno sputtered.

"Perhaps if you stood up and took a walk around Republic City, you'd see that an equalist rally is in the making." Kuvira suggested with a dismissive gesture.

"Why did I get the snarky Jinn?" Tahno muttered to himself. "How about you disappear back into your lamp or whatever."

Kuvira chuckled. "You made three wishes, I'm free for good."

"How'd you even become a Jinn anyways?" Tahno asked. "Were you born that way?"

"If you must know, it happened when I was harvesting the spirit vines."

"Harvesting the spirit vines?"

"Enjoy your wishes." Kuvira replied._ Before they backfire_.

With that she headed for the door.

"Can't you just teleport away?" Tahno asked.

Kuvira sighed. "I was born human. You made three wishes, I'm human again." She answered as she slipped out of Tahno's apartment door. Now all she had to do was stay out of Amon's sight and maintain her bending.

He didn't know how it happened, but Amon wasn't one to argue with a good thing. He was once again alive an well. And he had an Avatar to destroy.

He seated himself at the head of the table, waiting for his loyal followers to join him.

His plan was simple and to the point; peaceful protest and slow surprise attacks didn't work—this time he'd skip all of that and just attack.

His most skilled would go for the highest class of benders as he headed straight for the Avatar (taking the bending of anyone who got in his way).

With her connection to her past lives severed, he had the perfect opportunity to take her bending and end her once and for all.

Upon the complete assemblage of his followers, he laid down the plan and split them into groups, one to take on northern Republic City, another to the east, one more to the west, and the final group would take on the benders of southern Republic City.

He was the last to leave the room, he wanted the Avatar to know he was coming. He wanted her to anticipate it…feel the despair and the dread.

He loomed in the shadows

Just watching her.

Observing her.

When her fear blossomed to it's fullest he would pounce.

The world around her seemed to be in chaos; benders running about the city only to be taken down by a few quick jabs.

No doubt he'd take all of their bending once the Avatar was done away with.

Her friends—that little fire boy and his earthbending companion arrived on the scene. Following them closely was the nonbender. What a shame, she could have done Amon so good.

And to his surprise she did; with an odd uncharacteristically wicked—almost bloodthirsty—gleam in her eyes, she advanced on the firebender.

Amon could just make out the Avatar's words: "Asami…what are you…?

The firebender went down like a ton of bricks…no, that's how his brother went down…he went out like the flames he bended.

Amon knew then that it was his time to strike, the nonbender had clearly threw the Avatar off.

He wouldn't even need his new found power boost to take her down in this state.

"Pleasure to meet you again Avatar." Amon drawled his voice eerily calm, almost relaxing. The contrast was most unsettling to the young Avatar.

Her eyes went wide. Truly the look of someone whose phantom nightmares just returned in full blast. She let out a sharp gasp. "You." She growled. It was a facade. "How?"

"I don't question good things, Avatar." He stepped forward.

He ducked under a shower of fire sent in his direction and advanced more quickly.

The nonbender…Asami, proved to be more help than he initially thought. From behind she immobilized the Avatar.

Amon's lips twitched into a faint grin.

He had won.

She had won.

The Avatar had been rendered useless. And in moments Amon would be just as well.

Kuvira watched from her window as a haze of confusion set over the nonbenders. What were they doing? Why were they attacking their friends?

They all looked so completely devastated.

And Tahno. Kuvira had never seen a man look so guilt-stricken. With a display of emotion like that, all fingers would point at him. Naturally his finger would point at her. And then she'd pull the 'no choice' card.

It was all going as planned.

Amid the fallen benders stumbled Amon. The look of confusion was pitiful as those who remained circled around him.

Such chaos.

Such tragedy…

And out of this tragedy, Kuvira would form herself as a beacon of hope…her legions stronger than ever.


End file.
